Trick or Treat
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: Oneshot. Set in 1997. DX go trick or treating for Halloween. Poor Vince McMahon!


"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Aren't you a little _old _to be trick or treating?" Vince asked dryly as he stared meaningfully from Hunter to Shawn. He held his office door ajar slightly, gazing at DX with disdain. He had a mountain of paperwork awaiting his signature. He did not have time for childish antics.

"Never too old for candy Vin Man" Shawn replied with a grin

" Yes well since my office is well out of the way of all the _children _who go trick or treating I don't have any candy in here" replied Vince pointedly, he spoke as if Shawn was in fact five.

"In Britain they give trick or treaters money" Hunter piped up.

Shawn's face lit up at this new information.

"Really? Well you may not have candy in there but you sure as heck have money" he held his hand out expectantly

"Shawn I'm not just going to hand you money for nothing"

"It's for Halloween!" Shawn cried outraged, "Come on Vince don't be so tight-fisted, we're going around all the head offices"

"And what have you collected so far?"

"Show him Hunt"

"Um Shawn we have nothing" muttered Hunter beneath his breath

Vince smirked knowingly at the pair.

"Goodbye boys, play nicely until the show starts" he went to shut the door but found it blocked by Hunter's foot.

"Come on Vince it's Halloween"

"So your wise ass companion has already pointed out"

"Wise ass? _Moi_?" Shawn enquired

"Yes you!"

Shawn shrugged

"I still want a dollar for my troubles"

"Troubles?? You _are_ trouble personified Michaels!"

"Person-what-i-fried?"

"I don't think you're allowed to fry people Vince" said Hunter, eyes wide with mock astonishment.

"Must you encourage him Helmsley?! You're meant to be the responsible one" sighed Vince wiping his brow wearily.

"I'm being responsible; I'm taking him trick or treating. Do you know what could happen if he was allowed to run around by himself?"

Shawn snickered.

" Hey trick or treat"

" You already said that part Shawnie, your memory going again?" teased Hunter

"No, it's trick _or _treat, there's a choice. Now Vin Man, if you treat us we'll happily run over to Bruce Pritchard's office and annoy...uh...get candy from him _but _should you choose to continue down this Halloween Grinch like path we shall have no choice but to trick you....and we know where you live!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Us? Threaten?" repeated Shawn indignantly

"Yeah _us_? Far as I can tell there's only one idiot running his fat mouth" hissed Hunter

" Do you want a dollar?" replied Shawn softly

"No I want to keep my job where I get paid _thousands _of dollars"

"Well I want a dollar for Halloween" said Shawn stubbornly.

"Aren't trick or treaters meant to dress up?" Vince cut in sharply, "You two aren't even in costume"

"If we come back in costume will you give us a dollar?"

"If I give you a dollar will you leave?"

"Of course"

Vince ignored Shawn's reply, knowing it was embedded with insincerity; the Texan had the potential to annoy all night.

"Hunter?"

"I'll physically drag him from the office" he grinned.

"Ok" sighed Vince, "Come back in costume, I'll give you a dollar-"

"A dollar each?"

"DON'T PUSH IT!" roared Vince.

Shawn retreated slightly from the doorway

"Gee, no need to get so pissy. It's no wonder the Connecticut kids won't go up to your mansion, one of them told me you eat children who try trick or -"

"Go...costume...dollar...LEAVE!" spluttered Vince furiously

"Do you think that means we have to get a costume, and then come back-"whispered Shawn.

Hunter nodded, rapidly pulling his friend away before their boss exploded.

Vince slammed the door, leaned against it despairingly. Shawn Michaels was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

He made his way back to his desk, was about to sit in front of the stack of work when rapped knocking filtered through the room. With an exasperated growl he flung the pen down before riving open the door.

"WHAT?" he bellowed

" Trick or treat!"

Vince glanced from Shawn to Hunter.

"Where's the costumes?" he snapped swiftly surveying the pair, "All you've done is swap shirts"

"Yes, we're dressed as each other" explained Shawn a devilish grin creased sun kissed features, "Dollar please"


End file.
